


honey pie, you're my sunshine

by tillloveburnusall



Series: girls, girls, girls [2]
Category: WAYV
Genre: F/F, aftermath of animal mistreatment, i like my girls happy and cute, really brief though - Freeform, ten and kun are in love, this is just me being gay, xuxi is a fluffy ball of purity and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillloveburnusall/pseuds/tillloveburnusall
Summary: Kun is convinced that their home needs a new resident.Ten just thinks she’s cute.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: girls, girls, girls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738873
Kudos: 39





	honey pie, you're my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> well, the only excuse that I have for this is that I'm fucking sad and I needed to write something cute.

Ten blinks carefully, taking in Kun’s statement slowly. 

“Uh, what _?_ ”

“We are ready!” Kun repeats, more emphasis on her words, “Look, we live together for two years now, it's time to take things to another level.”

“We don’t have space, Kunnie.” She says, quietly, thinking that they shouldn’t be having such an important talk in the living room carpet, eight in the morning on a sunday, they just shouldn’t. “They would get stressed, besides, we work all the time.”

Kun pinches the bridge of her nose, yawning and Ten takes some time to drink in her girlfriend, she’s wearing an oversized blue shirt with the The Beatles logo and one of Ten’s Looney Tune’s patterned flannel pants, blonde hair sticking in all the world’s direction. She looks soft, and Ten is sure that if she reached out right now, her hands would be warm. 

“We do! Yong told me that Doyoung adopted one and she lives in a studio.” Kun replies, almost whines, before yawning again, and Ten opens her arms, letting the other drape around her. 

“Let’s talk about this later, ok?” She pats her head, feeling Kun’s breath knocking against her chest, hot. “You’ve been working too much, try sleeping more, I’ll make breakfast.”

Before she can even move, Kun holds Ten’s wrist delicately, “No, stay here with me.”

Ten nods, holding the girl in her arms tighter. In less than five minutes, they are both sleeping. 

...

“They are all so cute, I don’t think we can choose just one.” Ten exclaims, her hands glued in the glass, as she watches the small kittens sleep in a bundle. Kun, besides her, looks just as dazzled. 

“Right? I want all of them and some of the puppies that we saw in the front.” One of the kittens draws out a mewl, making them coo at the same time.

It’s an animal fair, or something like this. Kun discovered about it three weeks ago, when one of her co-workers, Sicheng, said that her girlfriend was volunteering. 

“We have a name?” Ten asks, some time later, when they are walking away from the bunnies section. 

Kun nods mindlessly, looking around, ”Yeah, Xuxi, I guess. Sicheng said she’s working in the puppies stand in the west section. We just need to look for her tag.”

It turns out that they don’t need to look at all. Xuxi is one of the tallest, and mind you, prettiest girl they ever saw. She has long dark hair that falls in cascades on her back, shiny and warm brown eyes that fits her face perfectly. Besides, she’s simply the most adorable person in the whole universe. 

“Cheng told me you guys would come!” She says, excitement bubbling in her voice, as soon as Kun introduces them. “But I thought you wanted kittens?”

She tilts her head to the side, looking like a lost puppy and Ten, the weak woman she is, almost asks Kun if they can adopt _Xuxi_ instead. Fortunately, Kun seems as much enchanted with the other as her, because her voice is sweet as sugar when she answers, “We didn’t really decide yet, actually.”

Xuxi smiles, big and clasps her hands together, making the couple stare in jealousy at the perfect pink sparkly long nails. “Well, then we’ll definitely find a new friend for both of you.”

Xuxi, to their surprise, is completely different from Sicheng. Not that the girl is boring or too quiet but while all her movements are delicate and she expresses herself more towards action than words, Xuxi is what you can only call a social butterfly. 

She talks a lot, but never interrupts any of them or speaks over them, hearing respectfully and reacting with enthusiasm. She’s also a simple person. She likes animals, math, music, horror movies and Sicheng. 

“It took me some time till I convinced Chengie that we could take care of Bella, so I understand your worries.” She says after Ten asks, more seriously, if she really thought that an apartment would be a good space for an animal. “I still take night shifts and Sicheng needs to worry about her students.”

Kun holds Ten’s hands as Xuxi smiles softly at them, warmth emanating from her. “But there will always be something in the way, right? So we adopted her and since Bella came to us, I see Sicheng’s smile way more often.”

They don’t go back home with a friend that night, but some pamphlets about how to take care of a new pet, best options for shampoo and a promise of going back as soon as they can.

…

Ten is coming back from her shift at the museum where she’s doing her internship when something calls her attention.

She’s distracted and worried with her umbrella that is not acting too reliable, not exactly protecting her from the rain as it should so it takes some time for her to actually tune in the weak meowing that comes from a cardboard box half hidden under the bus stop bench. 

Startled, she stops, looking at the box warily and finally getting what is going when the meowing starts again, still weak. Ten crunches down in front of the bench, pulling the box carefully. 

Inside, a kitten is wrapped around a wet scrapped cloth, and she can see that the small creature is shivering with cold and probably, fear. If the bruises under the eyes and the burnt hole in the tail says something. 

She doesn’t think twice before pulling the kitten on her arms, wrapping her thicker coat around the small form, not paying mind to the shiver that runs her skin as the drops of rain go through the more soft fabric of the cardigan she was wearing under the coat. 

The kitten fidgets in distrust, but in the weak state it is, it doesn’t take much till ceases the fight and just sinks in the warmth. Ten smiles softly while fishing her phone out of her pocket, running as she tries to get away from getting completely soaked. 

When Youngho finally picks up, Ten is almost close to tears. “I found a kitten and it’s in a really bad state, unnie.”

It’s only four hours later, sitting in the veterinary waiting room, that Ten notices three things. She hadn’t spoken to Kun since breakfast, her phone was off and she forgot her umbrella in the bus stop. 

…

 _“You should’ve called me.”_ Kun seethes, while draining Ten’s hair with more force than it would necessary, which the girl makes sure of being known as she whines and pouts at the harsh treatment. 

“I was desperate! She was hurt, kunnie _. Badly.”_ At this, Kun eyes soften and she sighs, leaving a chaste kiss on Ten's forehead before covering her with a blanket. 

“I know baby, but you know that you can’t get sick.” Ten blushes at the pet name, pushing the blanket to her ears and hugging her knees. “Next time, call me and I’ll pick you up. I already warned in the school that on rainy days I might have to get out earlier.”

Ten nods, letting go of her knees as Kun snuggles closer. She definitely can have some cuddles now, cuddles are better than scolds!

They end up tangled into each other, Kun’s hair always perfectly neat, now a pretty mess as Ten runs her hand through the strands. In exchange, Ten’s breathing is unsteady as the older kisses her neck tenderly. 

Their hands find each other, Kun’s are warm while Ten’s are tepid when they lace them together, tightly. “I like Coco.”

Ten startles out of her daze, looking up to find the other smiling at her. “I like Coco, for the kitten, you always said that if we had a pet we should call it Coco. I think it fits her.”

She almost chokes when she speaks again, but Kun smiles fondly and pats her back, helping her to continue. “You like her?”

Kun laughs and wow, she wasn’t sure if she was the one that deserved to be called Ten. “I do. She’s cute, just like you.”

They laugh together then, their hands still intertwined. Later, they call Youngho to announce that they were keeping the kitten and ask if they can visit her in the morning.

“Hey, Tennie?” Kun calls, sleepy.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, sunshine.”


End file.
